


Sushi Date (Phan fluff)

by loubieelou



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, danisnotonfire - Freeform, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubieelou/pseuds/loubieelou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on dan and phil's #sushiselfie tweets ^_^<br/>((damn Cat blowing my cute shippy date dreams out the water))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sushi Date (Phan fluff)

"Let's get sushi!" Phil said suddenly, "I saw a place near by we can go to."

"You don't like sushi though," Dan looked at Phil confused.

"I do! Some of it...." he smiled sheepishly letting his tongue slip out of his lips.

Dan sighed and walked over to Phil. He swept a stray piece of hair into his fringe with his fingers, "Anything for my princess," he smiled and quickly ran towards the door.

"Daaaaaaann!" he groaned, he hated being called princess, I'm not a fucking girl he thought as he grabbed his phone, key card and wallet and chased after the brunette. He caught up with him at the lifts and growled, squinting his eyes at his boyfriend. Dan laughed and Phil motioned a fake punch towards his stomach, causing the younger boy to squeal. The pair giggled at each other and Phil whispered "I hate you," as he walked into the lift.

"Love you too baby," Dan giggled and leaned into the shorter boy. Phil sighed as Dan kissed him quickly. "So where exactly is this place?" he asked as they walked out through the lobby.

Phil glanced up and down the street quickly, "Ummm..."

"You have no idea do you?"

"Well... I mean we'll find somewhere to eat eventually," Phil laughed, "I think I remember roughly where it is." Dan shook his head with a smile. They walked around the streets for a while, talking about vidcon and other random things, just enjoying each other's company and the freedom of not having to worry about crazy fangirls watching their every move; Dan even slipped his arm around Phil's waist and placed a kiss on his temple as they walked.

They eventually managed to find the restaurant and luckily it didn't look too busy. Their waitress was an oriental looking girl with dark hair pulled back into a pony tail, she smiled brightly at them as she led them to a pair of seats by the section divider and placed their menus down, "Would you like to order drinks now or would you rather I came back in a few minutes?"

Phil smiled up her and said, "I'll have a regular coke thanks."

Dan glanced at the list of alcoholic drinks but said, "I'll have the same thanks."

"Alright! I'll be back soon to get your food order," she said cheerily and walked towards the bar.

Phil tilted his head at Dan, "Not like you to not order something alcoholic."

"Well after that three hundred dollar bottle of tequila...." he shrugged his shoulders, "I feel like I owe the spirit gods something," he laughed loudly, "get it? Spirit gods!"

Phil shook his head at him, "You're so lame," still having to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing at his crappy joke.

"You love me for it though," Dan teased.

"Hmmmm," he responded and opened his menu dramatically causing it to rip slightly along the top.

"Honestly Philip. I can't take you anywhere," he joked and they both giggled quietly. They decided to get a platter of different types of sushi and when their waitress came back with their drinks they ordered. She took their menus and as she turned to walk away she winked at Phil.

"She's flirting with you," Dan pointed out as he took a sip from his glass.

"What? No!" Phil replied confused.

"Oh honey you're so oblivious," Dan laughed, "she literally winked at you!"

"Well maybe its 'cause I'm only paying attention to the most beautiful person in here," he smiled sweetly.

Dan turned around quickly, "Phil! She's about eighty! You disgust me," he laughed.

Phil slapped his arm playfully and sighed, "I'm trying to be romantic ya dick!"

Dan smiled and leaned as far forward as he could, Phil understood and leaned in as well until their foreheads touched. "Love you, " Dan whispered.

"Love you too," Phil sighed and rubbed the tip of his nose gently against Dan's before siting back.

The pair sat and ate their food, Dan taking all the pieces Phil rejected, and started talking casually again; enjoying the freedom of not having to worry about anything like videos or the radio show.

Phil suggested that they should tweet 'sushi selfies', Dan reluctantly agreed and got out his phone.

"We've got to tweet the exact same thing at the same time, ok?" Phil grinned.

"You're weird, you know that," Dan laughed.

Phil pouted, "You love me for it though," mocking Dan's earlier statement.

"What do I need to type?" he sighed.

"Hashtag sushi selfie and a sushi emoticon," Phil beamed at his boyfriend.

"Which one there's loads of them?" he stared at his phone confused.

"The one with two bits."

"Huh?" Dan looked up at Phil still confused.

"Oh for gods...." Phil sighed and grabbed Dan's phone from his hands, "There." Dan smiled sheepishly at Phil. "We've gotta press tweet at the same time!"

"I really don't know why you're so obsessed with this idea, Dan laughed again hovering his finger over the tweet button.

"It's cute! On three ok?" Dan nodded his head, "One, two, three." They waited a second and simultaneously said, "Sent." 

"Ok, now can we please finish eating? I want to go back and cuddle." Dan said and the older boy nodded quickly with a grin.

They finished the food and called for the bill. Dan gave Phil an 'oh shit' look when he realised he hadn't picked up his wallet and Phil calmly reached into his back pocket and smiled, "I was paying anyway."

"You're the best." Dan sighed, returning Phil's smile.

"Don't you forget it!" he winked back.

-

Normally they would push their beds together to give themselves some more room but that night they didn't want space, they wanted to be close enough that they were at risk of morphing into one. So they slid under the covers together and intertwined their limbs. Phil rested his head on Dan's chest and splayed his fingers out over Dan's stomach. Dan wrapped one arm around Phil's waist and rubbed little circles into his lower back while the other cupped his cheek and tangled his fingers into his ebony locks.

"Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"You should get your roots done soon," Dan sighed.

Phil tutted and sighed, "God. I try to be cute for my boyfriend and this is what I get!?" They both laughed and Phil whispered "I love you Dan."

"I love you too Phil," he grinned and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. They fell asleep tangled together like nothing else in the world mattered but them.


End file.
